A little bit of SPARK
by AidaBlack9
Summary: A female wakes up to that she remembers nothing about herself, not her name, nothing... all she has yet to know is what she can do and what the moon has told her... Discovering so many new things all so quickly and things get bitter from then on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Where am I?_**

 ** _Am I alive?_**

 ** _Who am I?_**

 ** _What's that smell?_**

Her eyes open, orange bright eyes, she looks around and her arms move, both elbows hit the ground and try to push herself upwards, she fails the first

time, try again! she says to herself, she succeeds the second time. Stands up and for a second she felt week but she isn't at all, she looks around her

quickly, she's in a burned building, all black walls, broken, shattered within themselves, she was confused for a bit as she slowly looks around now. She

looks at herself, she is wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt that reaches halfway at her thighs, sleeves rolls up to elbow level, a short orange sleeveless

jacket over her shirt with a hood, black pants with 2 red stripes at the side, 2 black bracelets. She looks down at her feet and realize she is wearing black

boots that reach just below her knees with the pants tucked inside the boots. Then, she notices something shiny and looks to her left to see a broken

mirror, she goes over to it and picks it up, and looks at herself as if it's the very first time she has ever seen herself. Her eyes wide, big, bright orange

colored. Her hair long, smooth but wavy with a mix of light and dark red shades, dark from root and from middle to end brightens up. Her hair reaches

the end of her back, thick, heavy but so soft as she touches it and smiles, her smile bright, not wide or big, fair lips, slightly pink, red cheeks, white skin,

no freckles, small nose. She moves her hair from her left eye to see better and notices a marking of what seems to be fireworks, orange, red and yellow

lines make 2 maybe 3 fireworks near her eye working up to her forehead.

As she gets excited to discover this of herself the mirror suddenly sparks and she drops it to the floor and it breaks in half with little shards of glass

around. **WHOA! What was that?** she tells herself, and steps back and picks up something else, looks at it and SPARK! and she drops it again and

giggles in happiness, then she tries with a larger space. The wall or what's left of it, she places her hands on it slowly and just stares at it and the wall

suddenly sparks but she doesn't move away, just flashes a very wide smile and laughs when more sparks emerge from her hands then when she

removes her hands she notices the lovely firework pattern marked on the wall, all different shades or red, orange and yellow. So bright, so nice, so

beautiful.

She turns around and rushes down the stairs but notices half was missing, but she doesn't care, it was night time and she reaches the exit, the streets

were empty. She suddenly looks up at the moon, her eyes widen up.

 **Is this my name? June Sparks...?**

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!** She yells out but no one really replies back to her, she looks around and scratches her head frowning, **I wonder where I am now...**

She walks around what seems to be a town, houses with fresh grass and all lined up next to each other, there was a Church nearby the house where

she woke up to and decided to look through it, it was empty, she sighs and continues walking, **Am I all alone? Where is everyone?** she kept asking

herself repeatedly.

After a few blocks of walking she sees 2 kids outside, she smiles and approaches them quickly, **Excuse me, I was wondering where I am... Do you**

 **know w-**

She suddenly stops when she notices the kids not paying attention to her, **Hello?** she says and reaches to tap one of the kids on the shoulder, hoping

that they were probably deaf or something, but when she does her hand goes right through the shoulder and she jerks away, takes a few steps back

breathing hard, **W-what is this?** she starts to panic as tears roll down her face, **Why can't they see me? Hear me? WHY!**

She falls onto her knees crying...

20 years later:

 **Spark spark spark!** June was playing around with fire laughing and having fun when she hears a sound come from behind her, a sound of shouting,

she looks behind her and sees a boy with white hair just like snow wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants holding a staff, sliding down stairs on ice, June

stands up and puts the fire out without taking her eyes off him, she was confused because he was sliding, on ice!

Her eyes follow him for a while before he notices her and smiles at her then suddenly his eyes widen up and shouts **LOOK OUT!** but before June could

move he crashes into her and they both fall and June hears the boy laughing and cheering. She stands up and looks at herself, she was covered in

snow, she removes it all off her and sighs, the boy stands up and looks at her, **I'm sorry about that, I did warn you though...**

 **Maybe you were a bit late...** she says to him and shakes her head, the boy immediately looks at her, **You can see me? How can you see me?!** he

has a huge smile on his face, June lifts up an eyebrow, **yes I can see you but more importantly... HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?** she says with a

laugh and circles the boy, **You were sliding on ice, ICE! And the snow! I was covered in it! Who are you?!** June was so excited it threw the boy

off, she gets closer to his face and he puts his hands in front of himself and waves them, **Whoa whoa stop! Calm down!** he grins and picks up his

staff from the pile of snow, he stands up, clears his throat and says, **I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet you...uhmmm... what's your name?**

June smiles big and her cheeks go red, her wavy hair falls onto her face and huffs it backwards and smiles, flashing her white teeth at Jack, **June! I'm**

 **June Sparks!** she reaches her hand in to shake Jack's hand when sparks come out of her hand, Jack moves his hand away, **WOW! Did you do that?**

 **That was interesting...**

 **Oh this?** she says and lets out some sparks again, Jack jumps onto a higher area and she looks up at him, **Again!** he says.

Junes hands spark and fire shoots out towards Jack, he quickly blocks it with ice, turning the ball of fire into ice.

 **I am so sorry! Sometimes if I get too excited fire comes out.** June says with a frown, Jack laughs and reaches his hand out to her, **Come sit up**

 **next to me, I wanna know your story.**

June takes his hand and he lifts her up the wall and she sits beside him and smiles, and she tells him her story, Jack's jaw drops, then he jumps off the

wall, looking up at the sky, it was day light but you can tell he was thinking about the man on the moon, I know someone who can help you with

remembering who your past life was. Jack looks at June and once again reaches his hand out to her, she was about to take his hand but then pulls back,

she was nervous and unsure if she could trust Jack.

 **I know you're scared, I was too when I found out, but believe me, it gets a whole lot better!** Jack says with a more calm and gentle tone

 **Promise?** June's eyes sparkle as the sun hits her face and Jack grins at her and takes a step forward stretching his hand, he looks in her eyes and wait

for her to take his hand...

Something magical has just happened... but so far so good. What will happen later?

 **Yes.** Jack promises June, she takes his hand and both their eyes meet, both their hearts start beating faster without either of them noticing...

 _~Till next time~_


End file.
